


Dark Kat’s Desire

by dontoverthinkthis



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Beginning of Obsession, Friendship, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontoverthinkthis/pseuds/dontoverthinkthis
Summary: What began Dark Kat’s obsession with Petra Blue.





	1. Chapter 1

Petra Blue is a young she-kat with grey-blue fur, brown eyes and long black hair with thick bangs covering her eyebrows. She’s the shortest of the main characters as well as the youngest, being about 23. Her clothing consists of a black cami that bares her midriff, baggy blue jeans with rolled-up cuffs, black creepers, a pink headband and a black choker. 

Petra is very shy and soft-spoken, but don’t mistake her for a coward. She’s very courageous and will do everything in her power to help someone especially if it’s someone that she cares for. She is a deeply caring and generous she-kat and despite her wealth (her mother is a diplomat), she gives a lot away to charity. She even offered to pay off Chance and Jake’s debt to the Enforcers, despite being almost strangers. Petra is compassionate and moral, and acts as the heart of the team. Everyone is protective of and adores her. 

She’s also the lust interest of Dark Kat, who became smitten with her when she saved the SWAT Kats from his clutches. Since that fateful day, he has fantasized about making her his Queen and will stop at nothing to make that fantasy happen.

Callie is close to Petra, and they live next door to each other. She considers Callie, Chance and Jake her best friends. After Chance and Jake refuse her offer to pay off their debt, she gets a job as their receptionist to stay close to them after accidentally discovering their secret identities. Later on, she becomes good friends with Felina Feral as well.


	2. The Start of Dark Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Kat vs. Petra.

The tracking beacon beeped in Petra’s hand. Her heart thudded in her chest as it beeped louder and louder, signaling that she was getting closer to finding her friends. Her fur pricked up and she shivered, even though she was wearing a jacket. 

“Where are they?” She asked herself softly, the beacon beeping louder to the point it nearly vibrated. That could only mean-! Running as quietly as she could, she shut off the beacon when she saw T-Bone and Razor tied to the altar of the church! She found them!

“Guys!” Petra breathed, running up to them. Their eyes went wide as she approached and she made quick work of their gags.

“Petra!” Razor cried quietly when she removed his gag.

“What are you doing here?” T-Bone hissed out of concern when she got his gag off. 

She tapped the beacon in the palm of her hand with a finger. “You didn’t come in and I got worried, so I used this, like you said if you didn’t show,” she explained quickly, looking for a way to free them of their bindings.

“The beacon’s got a blade in it,” Razor instructed when he saw her looking. “Just put it between us.”

“Okay.” She did what Razor told her.

“What’s this?” Petra squeaked at the loud voice which echoed off the cathedral walls and ceiling and whirled around, unconsciously covering her friends with her body and gripped the edge of the altar. A purple kat who was double her height and with sharp yellow eyes glared down at her. His fangs were sharp enough to cut open someone’s veins, and the thought made Petra gulp. He eyed her up and down. “Who are you?” He demanded in that booming voice.

For a split second, she thought of not giving him her name, but realized that doing so would buy the SWAT Kats time. “My name’s Petra, Petra Blue,” she said, her voice shaking a little from fear and uncertainty.

The tall kat looked her in the eyes this time, and took a step closer. A subtle tearing sound caught her ears and she understood that the SWAT Kats were cutting themselves free, so she rushed out of the way of the altar, with him on her tracks.

“Petra Blue, why have you come here?” The kat demanded of her as he kept advancing on her. 

“I-I thought I heard someone calling for help,” she stuttered honestly, backing up until her back hit the solid stone wall, leaving her trapped between it and the tall kat invading her personal space. Gulping, she looked up into those yellow eyes.

A large hand touched the side of her face, icy-cold fingers tilting her chin up, and she whimpered slightly at the unwanted touch. “Beautiful,” the kat mused, running his other hand down her hair. Her eyes darted and landed on a sparkling spot where the moonlight shone. It was an offering of holy water. Glancing at the kat, who was still preoccupied with her face and hair, she made a sudden move and knocked the holy water into his face.

“Agh!” The kat spat out in surprise, wiping off the water as Petra ran from him. He grabbed hold of her jacket and lifted her off the ground. “You wicked she-kat!” He growled in frustration when she slipped out of her jacket, landed on her feet and ran between his legs to a door in the side of the cathedral, pushing it open and bursting through it. “Get back here!” The kat roared, throwing Petra’s jacket on the floor and pursuing her.

“Hey! Petra!” T-Bone cried. He and Razor were now free, but they still had to stop Dark Kat. Well, Petra stopped him from sacrificing them for their blood, but now he was on  _ her  _ tail! And she was alone and defenseless!

“T-Bone, let’s go! We need to help Petra,” Razor reminded his partner, and they ran off in pursuit of their friend and their enemy.

“I can’t believe she saved us,” T-Bone said as he and his partner ran in the direction Petra had.

“I can,” Razor grinned, “there’s not a lot that girl can’t do.”

“Feisty little thing, ain’t she?” T-Bone smirked.

Petra ran, the larger kat’s footsteps thudding behind her. She whipped around, looking for any way out when she saw a white door. Since her pursuer was gaining on her, she pushed on the door and went inside. 

Vestments of many colors hung around the small room, and they looked heavy enough in the darkness to hide her. She got to her knees and crawled between a rack of black vestments, sitting down and hugging her knees just as the door opened. Her heart leaped into her throat, but she stayed perfectly still.

“I can smell you, little kitty,” the booming voice said tauntingly. “I know you’re in here. It’s no use, hiding from me. I’m going to find you.” A crash sounded close to where Petra was hiding, and she bit her claws in anxiety. Another crash sounded, and she curled up tighter on herself, trying to be smaller. Yet another crash sounded, like it was further from her. It repeated, and it sounded farther away. Taking a shallow breath, Petra darted out when the next crash sound and ran right past the villain’s turned back.

“AHA!” The kat boomed, grabbing her arm and not letting go, gripping it tight enough to bruise. “I’ve got you now, little kitty.” He yanked her closer, flush against his body and flattened a large hand against the small of her back, making her blush in embarrassment. “Thought you could get away from me, did you?” He asked, dipping her down.

“She can, and she will!” Bright blue whips of electricity hit the villain and he roared in pain as he was flung against the wall, and Petra fell to the ground, unhurt. She saw the SWAT Kats with their weapons drawn (and for the life of her, she couldn’t remember what they were called) and knocking back the villain. Scrambling backwards to avoid the kickback of the weapons, she got between T-Bone and Razor. 

Once they hit their target of Dark Kat, T-Bone and Razor reached down and took hold of each of Petra’s upper arms, pulling her to her feet. “You okay, Miss Blue?” Razor asked. 

Petra bobbed her head with a bright smile, despite what happened just now. “Yes, I’m-“ she was cut off by one Ulysses Feral shouting, “Dark Kat! We know you’re in there! Come out with your hands up!”

“How’d he know where Dark Kat was?!” T-Bone groaned. Something caught their noses...and it was a heavy smell.

“What’s that smell?” Petra asked just as Razor’s and T-Bone’s eyes both went wide.

“Gasoline!” They shouted. 

“This place is gonna blow!” Razor snarled.

“We need to get out of here, now!” T-Bone snapped, grabbing Razor in one arm and Petra in the other and running out of the nearest exit on the side of the cathedral. Just as he’d run out, there was a huge explosion, causing T-Bone to drop his two friends and shield them with his body, covering his ears. Underneath his larger friend, Razor shielded Petra with his own body, covering her head with one hand and using his other to cover his ear. Petra just managed to cover her ear and Razor’s free one just before the explosion.

The three looked at the destroyed cathedral in shock, as did the Enforcers on the other side. There was  _ nothing  _ left of the building, just small flames and blackened bits of building.

“I can’t believe it,” Razor said, “everything’s been destroyed. Does that mean Dark Kat has been, too?”

“We can only hope so, buddy,” T-Bone replied, straddling his belt. “Just one question-how did the Enforcers know where Dark Kat was?”

Chill pricked Petra’s bare arms, and she rubbed them as the realization hit her. “He was planning on eliminating both of you! You and the Enforcers!” She gasped, making the eyes of the SWAT Kats widen in realization. “He tipped them off!”

“Bingo! She’s right T-Bone!” Razor snapped his fingers. 

“I’ll be darned,” T-Bone whistled. “He came up with a smart plan. And if it weren’t for Petra, he would have succeeded.”

“Yeah,” Razor smiled at Petra, as did T-Bone, and she smiled shyly, scratching her arm. “You saved our lives, Petra. Thank you.”

Petra smiled brightly. “It’s what friends are for,” she said, hugging them, which they reciprocated. 

*

Dark Kat ignored the chattering of his creeplings and retired to his room for the night. He was furious-his plans to eliminate those SWAT Kats and the Enforcers had failed! And he was so close this time too! All because of one she-kat…

From his robes, he removed an object and stared at it. It was the jacket of that she-kat who helped the SWAT Kats and stood up to him. Lifting the jacket up to his nose, he sniffed it. It smelled of floral perfume and ink.

“Petra Blue,” Dark Kat muttered, tasting the she-kat’s name as he remembered it. Her scent was...intoxicating. All he had of it was the memory of his hands upon her and her jacket.

He wanted-no, he  _ needed _ -more. 

“I will make you mine,” Dark Kat promised to the night.


End file.
